The purpose of this project is the analysis of the effects of neonatal oxytocin (OT) manipulations on subsequent sexual and social behaviors in prairie voles. This project will focus on female socio-sexual behavior and an index of responsivity to estrogen in female rats and voles that have been exposed to neonatal OT manipulations. In addition, the effects of OT on these behaviors will be studied in adulthood as a function of neonatal manipulations of OT. Other behavioral endpoints included exploratory behavior will be used in conjunction with these studies.